O Sweet Sunshine of Mine
by Chatay
Summary: Daisuke's moods are one and many. While they usually range from happy to a freak on too much coffee, there are the rare 'bad moods'. What's poor Ken to do when he's got midterms the next day and a hormonal boyfriend? Sweet Collection.


O' Sweet Sunshine of Mine

Chatay

PG-13

One- Shot (Sweet Collection)

Disclaimer: La di dee Lad di daa. I don't own digimon or the characters, I do own the plot.

AN: Another installment in the universe of the Sweet Collection. For those who haven't read any of the other stories, The Sweet Collection is a set of one-shots set in an AU. The ages may range in the stories. There are no digimon or digital world. You don't necessarily have to read the other stories to understand another. While there may be points that cross over into another story, they won't hold any necessary information for the plots. Some of the stories may be fluffly, comedy, or even angsty. It all really depends on my mood. And for anyone who cares Of Vanity and Ribbon Candy is the first sweet story. Well Enjoy! 

Summary: Daisuke's moods are one and many. While they usually range from happy to a freak on too much coffee, there are the rare 'bad moods'. What's poor Ken to do when he's got midterms the next day and a hormonal boyfriend? Sweet Collection.

* * *

Ken ran a hand through his ebony locks as he tried to get his eyes to focus on his homework. The spore's effects had long since been dormant in him, and while he did have a higher intellect than the average individual, he was not beneath studying. He leaned back in the chair, he was on hour four now and his brain had long since shut down. He scrunched up his nose and took a glance at the clock. Daisuke would be home soon, so he might as well start dinner.

He sighed and headed into the kitchen. His thoughts ran through the various meals they had during the week. Spaghetti? Hmmm.. nope had that one on monday. Maybe tacos... last time we had tacos Daisuke spent most of the time in the bathroom puking and cursing Mexico. Ken frowned, he really didn't feel like making dinner. They hadn't been out to eat in a while, maybe they could try that nice little greek place on the corner that had opened recently.

As these thoughts of dinner and greece were running through his head, the door was swung open and slammed shut just as fast. Ken didn't even have time to head out into the living room before stomping was heard and another slam of the door. Ken cringed and sighed, no restaurant tonight.

He slowly debated his options as he stood in the kitchen doorway. Daisuke was a pretty docile person in the mood department. He was usually extremely happy or content for the most part. Now, don't get me wrong, everyone has their angsty psychological days, but for Daisuke those didn't come often.

Due to his extremely animated personality, one could easily tell what Daisuke was feeling at the time and Ken definately dreaded entering that bedroom. Even when a bad mood, Daisuke usually ranted and raved for a couple hours, he rarely came home and holed himself up in the bedroom.

Ken glanced at the pictures along the hallway, anything to slow down the entrance to the bedroom. They were of various things, a few of his and Daisuke's families. Plenty of Sakura, Jun's and Yukito's daughter. Then on the other side of the wall, there are many of their close knit group of friends who had managed to stay together for years now. Then on the table located in the nook just next to the door, were various pictures of Daisuke and Ken. Some from their youth and a few recent ones.

Ken stopped just outside of the doorway, he listened for sounds and heard none. A somewhat good sign, at least Daisuke wasn't trashing their bedroom. Ken went to turn the doorknob and frowned when it was locked. He promptly reached up to the top of the doorframe and pulled the spare key down. The key was kept there due to Daisuke's tendencies to lock the door and then leave and shut up. Various nights had been spent on the floor or couch due to these tendencies. So in turn the landlord who had gotten tired of coming up to unlock the door had given them a spare key and suggested keeping it somewhere 'safe'.

Ken grabbed the key, unlocked the door, took a deep breath, and proceeded into their bedroom. Ken glanced around and mentally thanked the gods that Daisuke had left the room in one piece. His wandering eyes found the redhead face down on the bed. He made his way over, and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hips just slightly brushing his partners, "Daisuke?"

Daisuke made no sound, but his fingers played with the end of the pillowcase. Ken frowned and placed his hand over those fingers.

"Daisuke?" he tried again.

The redhead's fingers stopped moving, but he didn't pull his hand away from Ken's, "Mmm?" was the brilliant reply.

Ken sighed, this could take a while, "What's wrong?"

Daisuke flipped over onto his back, his eyes were closed, and to any other observer he looked at peace. To Ken howeve, Daisuke looked perfectly _livid_.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Daisuke stated, his voice a little too calm.

Ken ran his finger over Daisuke's palm in a circular pattern, "Well, it's either that, or you have a new found dislike for oak."

Daisuke's nose twitched, "I'm fine."

Ken swung his legs up onto the bed and scooted Daisuke over with a shove of his body. He then assumed the same position as Daisuke and put his hands behind his head, "Care to try that one again?"

Daisuke turned over onto his side away from his lover, "Just a bad day at work."

"Mmm?" Ken murmured.

"It's not a big deal, really it's not. Just some stupid stuff," stated Daisuke hopefully.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, nothing big at all. I just had a IV I couldn't get started, and after six tries and three different people we had to give up. Then the exam which takes forever couldn't be done until before I had to leave, so I had to stay over, nothing big."

"Really, now, is that all?" Ken asked smiling.

Daisuke who had his back still turned couldn't see that wicked smile, "Yeah and then I came back from lunch and Ann was on the scanner. We were joking around and then the patient started puking everywhere. And I mean everwhere! He got both sides of the scanner, the floor, the injector, and there were chunks! Do you know how disgusting look that is? I mean it was worse than when Miyako tried to make stir-fry."

Ken nodded and pulled Daisuke close to him. Daisuke who allowed the movement continued on, "Then not even an hour later, the power goes out. Luckily we hadn't started the scan yet, of course the patient was freaked out. Not to mention it totally messed up the computer so we had to use another one."

Ken ran his hands soothingly over Daisuke's back, "Then I went to cash my check. Yeah, I so totally lost it. So I had to drive back to the hospital. Found it sitting ever so graciously in a puddle. So now I have to go to HR and have them issue me a new one. So I probably won't get paid for at least a week!"

Ken kissed the back of Daisuke's neck and Daisuke turned to face him, "See nothing."

Ken smiled soothingly, "That didn't sound like nothing to me, Suke. Sounded like a pretty awful day and I really didn't need the description of the puke. I could of lived without that one."

Daisuke laughed and poked Ken in the stomach, "Well you're the one who asked, and you prodded to know everything. And that includes descriptions of puke and hospital stuffs whether you like it or not."

Ken smiled, "Is that so?"

Daisuke grinned and pulled his lover even closer and planted his lips on Ken's forehead, "Thanks."

Ken ran his hands through Daisuke's maroon spikes, "What are boyfriends for?"

"I can think of a few things, " Daisuke whispered huskily.

"What about dinner?" Ken asked a little breathlessly.

"What about your studies?" Daisuke countered as a hand slipped under Ken's shirt.

"Screw it all, " Ken whispered as he pulled Daisuke close for a very satisfying kiss.

Daisuke broke the kiss, "Maybe the day wasn't a total loss after all."

Ken raised an eyebrow, "Hmm? Why's that?"

"Cause now I get sympathy sex!" Daisuke yelled triumphantly.

Ken groaned and rolled his eyeballs, "All about the sex is it?"

Daisuke pouted, "I didn't say that."

Ken scooted a few inches away from Daisuke, "Sure sounded like it to me. Sympathy sex? Mmmm.. definately doesn't sound like a very loving thing."

Daisuke pouted more sticking his lip ever so slightly and went to close the gap between them, "Kennnnnnn!" he whined.

Ken grinned and scooted a bit more, Daisuke who had seen it coming went to pounce on his lover. Ken gracefully dodged and watched in slight amusement as Daisuke missed and ended up falling off the bed. Ken turned on his stomach and swung his head to take a look at his lover and found carpet.

"Huh?" he asked.

Suddenly a hand snaked around his ankle and drug him down onto the floor on the opposite side of the bed.

"Ow! Dai! That hurt!"

Daisuke laughed and kissed Ken's forehead, "Serves you right! You think the floor felt any better to me? Not to mention claiming I'm only in it for the sex. Just for that little comment, I'm gonna go visit Taichi and Yamato and you can get back to your studies."

Daisuke went to rise and suddenly found himself pounced on by a determined bluenette, "Oh no you don't Motomiya!"

Ken planted his lips firmly on his lover and kissed him soundly. Daisuke who of course had intended that to happen all along, gladly obliged and kissed back.

"So who's in it for the sex?" Daisuke asked casually as they broke apart.

"Shut up," muttered Ken as his lips once more found Daisuke's.

* * *

AN: Pointless? I know, it was intended to be so. Well enjoy!

Sweet Collection February 2005


End file.
